


One Up

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark is a giving sort. Bruce isn't a fan.





	One Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Doll."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 15th, 2008.

Clark was going to die a thousand deaths. Bruce would have to get creative, but he could do it. He was Batman.

“Clark, did you have to?”

In answer, Clark gave him one of his huge toothpaste commercial smiles. “He wanted one. And the money goes to charity.” He nudged him with his shoulder. “And look how happy he is.”

Bruce looked back to Dick, who was smiling at the Superman doll Clark had given him. It was half as tall as eleven-year-old Dick, and wore a cloth cape on the back of its plastic body. The gift did make the boy happy, if the smile was any indication.

But it was so red... And so blue... And looked like Clark...

“But a _doll_? He’s eleven.” And not a girl.

Alfred, Clark, and Dick looked at him and said together, “It’s not a doll, it’s an action figure.”

Clark added, “Collectible at that.” Infuriatingly, he winked at Bruce, and then threw in another smile. Too bad there wasn’t a way to sell _those_ for charity. It’d be a fortune.

Bruce just shook his head; he knew he was beat. And now he’d have to work on some new toy or product in Batman’s image to sell to raise money for charity. He couldn’t let Superman beat him. And not with a doll.

Action figure. Whatever.

He wondered if Lois would be interested in some Batman-theme panties.


End file.
